This invention relates to a fishing reel in which a power transmission instrument of a drive mechanism for driving composing parts provided within a reel main body is improved.
In a related art, the fishing reel supports, within the reel main body, a drive mechanism for winding a fishing line on a spool held by the reel main body and a fishing line parallel winding mechanism for winding the fishing line in parallel on the spool.
The drive mechanisms generally carry out power transmission through a gear train between a plurality of separate drive shafts. For purposes of reducing noises of the gears in the fishing reel, heightening precision, lightening weight, and making compact, Patent Laid Open No. 32632/1999 and No. 8590/2001 disclose fishing reels with pulleys and belts.
However, in cases of structures of Patent Laid Open No. 32632/1999 and No. 8590/2001, since the power transmission is performed by driving the belt in parts not effected with load, troubles are less to occur, but in case the disclosed fishing reels are used in parts transmitting a large power, the belt has difficulty about endurance, and such a trouble might occur where the belt is broken due to work for a long duration.
If the belt is driven in the part of transmitting the large power, it is subject to wearing, and as slippage is created between the pulleys and the belt, an earlier improvement has been demanded.
The fishing reel has a structure that an electric fishing reel is equipped with a spool motor for rotating and driving the spool, so that the spool is driven by power thereby and a fishing line is wound on the spool.
In particular, recently, the spool motor is arranged in a dead space between both side plates in front of the spool of the reel main body so as to make the electric reel compact as known in FIG. 13, and such a technique is known that a planetary gear mechanism is divided in the vicinity of a motor output part and in the vicinity of the spool for avoiding partiality in weight.
For transmitting the driving force of the spool motor to the spool, the force is sent in the order of (i) motor 62→ (ii) reduction mechanism F→ (iii) gear train G→ (iv) spool shaft 7→ (v) reduction mechanism H→ (vi) spool 3. In case of making the reel more compact, since the reduction mechanism F of (ii) is provided together with the motor, the width of the reel main body in the vicinity of the motor is not made small, so that if the reduction mechanism F is moved into the interior of the spool for reducing the width near the motor in order to make the reel more compact, a plurality of follower gears disposed from the motor to the reduction mechanism rotate at high speed, and a grease coated on a tooth flank is blown by a centrifugal force.
If the grease is blown off from the tooth flank, the tooth flank is effected with intensive abrasion or much corrosion by a seawater. Thus, a limitation exists in making the reel compact.
Further, being many number of gears, noises or vibrations are large, so that there are inconveniences that a grip and holding property of the reel is inferior, and no concentration can be made on fishing, and so the earlier improvement is required.
Problems of the related art are that if the pulleys and the belt are used for transmitting a power in the drive mechanism of the fishing reel, difficulty is present in endurance of the belt, and if the belt is worn owing to using for a long term, slippage is occurred between the pulleys and the belt.
Further, if using the gear train for transmitting the power in the electric fishing reel, it is necessary to equip the reduction mechanism for reducing the output from the motor, and the number of gears becomes large, which causes noises, and if the reduction mechanism F is moved into the interior of the spool for reducing the output of the motor and reducing the width near the motor in order to make the reel more compact, a plurality of follower gears disposed from the motor to the reduction mechanism rotate at high speed, and the grease coated on the tooth flank is blown by the centrifugal force.
If the grease is blown off from the tooth flank, the tooth flank is effected with the intensive abrasion or much corrosion by the seawater. Thus, a limitation exists in making the reel compact.
Further, being many number of gears, noises or vibrations are large, so that there are inconveniences that a grip and holding property of the reel is inferior, and no concentration can be made on fishing.